Matsubayashi Mai
|-|1= |-|2= Mai Matsubayashi (松林 まい) is a cute type idol and first-year student of Daybreak Academy. She has no preferred brand as of now. Bio Appearance Mai is a young girl with a fair complexion, light blue eyes, and short, fluffy dark blue hair. She is short, standing at 4’8’’. In casual situations, Mai prefers wearing blue sweaters and turtlenecks whenever she can, finding them very cozy to wear, alongside simple jeans. It's very hard to find Mai without a scarf, with or without her uniform. Personality Mai is bubbly and cheerful, especially about the winter season. It's safe to say she's absolutely obsessed with winter; winter is her favorite season, Christmas is her favorite holiday, and if you let her she won’t stop talking about penguins. She's rather simple-minded, stating she became an idol to spread joy to the world and loves seeing others happy with her as well as encouraging them. She puts a lot of heart and soul into her work, and at times it really shows. She tends to annoy some idols with her energy, but she means well. Background Mai doesn't talk too much about her background. She is an only child in her family and became interested in idols during elementary. She was in awe how idols could spread joy all around the world, and strives for just that. Relationships |-|Classmates= *Kurohane Maribel: Mai and Maribel knew each other before going to Daybreak. Maribel acts as an older teacher figure, giving advice and helping Mai getting used to being an idol. Mai respects Maribel greatly, though Mai tends to tease Maribel for her mannerisms at times. *Konno Kayoko: Mai finds her peculiar with her bravado and unfamilar brand, and is also completely oblivious to Kayoko's annoyance of her. She wants to know her better. *Amagawa Mayu: While they haven't really talked outside of a few instances, Mai has taken a liking to her, finding her actions funny. *Harukori Mizu: Initially met helping out for the LumiSkies concert, the two officially met and were teamed up for the Dramatic Cup. As a fellow ice idol, Mai looks up to her despite her emotionless nature. |-|Family= Idol Activities Main Activities |-|Performances= *6B Kaze wa Yokoku naku Fuku (With Serenity) *7 Love! Snow! Real Magic! Aura Mai currently has not brought out her aura. When initially brought out, Mai is surrounded by a transparent light blue and white fog. Snowflakes and ice crystals of different sizes float and dance around her. After achieving her full abilities, penguin faces are also present, as well as a group of penguins that march around Mai in a circle; a big penguin leading them while two smaller penguins follow it. Skills |-|Singing and Dancing= Mai hasn't received much training before entering Daybreak but seems to have a general grasp on singing and dancing thanks to dancing and singing alongside Maribel during their childhood. Out of the two, dancing is her stronger suit. Mai's singing still needs work, adjusting her volume and tone. |-|Creating and Designing= Mai, with her dedication, nimble fingers, and years of doing Christmas DIYs, can create things rather well. She's made items ranging from Christmas decoration to knitting hats and gloves for herself. She wants to use this ability one day to design her own winter-themed brand to share. Autograph Mai writes her name in a comical font, with snowflakes surrounding it. A small doodle of a snowman is by the name. Classes *Due to current scheduling, Mai's classes are likely to change* Aurora Singing Course 1 Solar Dancing Course 1 Lustrous Design Course 1 Coords |-|Normal= *Snow Dawn Coord (School Coord) *Triple Ribbon Blue Coord |-|Rare= *Aqua Swan Coord |-|Premium Rare= |-|Campaign Rare= Etymology Matsubayashi (松林) is split into two kanji, matsu (松) meaning pine and hayashi (林) meaning forest. Mai '''(まい) is written in hiragana, but can mean dance. Trivia * '''Favorite Food: '''Fried fish. * '''Favorite Colour: Light blue * Favorite Flower: '''Poinsettia * '''Favorite Animal: Penguin * '''Charm Point: '''Dedication * Mai listens to Christmas music out of season. ** Mai's favorite Christmas song is Jingle Bells. * Mai's birthday falls on National Penguin day, and one of her reasons for loving penguins as much as she does. *Mai has an affinity to fluffy things. Category:User:CocoAmako Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Matsubayashi Mai Category:Daybreak Academy